Bosses Daughter
by Kao10
Summary: Bellamy Blake is new to Jake Griffins farm, and he really doesn't have time for anything but work, and taking care of his little sister Octavia. Until he meets Jake's beautiful daughter, Clarke.


_Hey guys! So this fic is inspired by Rodney Atkins "Farmers Daughter" & ts my first work for this fandom! its a work-in-progress & completely unbeta'd so if you see any errors please let me know! _

"Hey Blake, you still looking for a job?" The scruffy redhead behind the counter called to Bellamy, as soon as he entered the store.

"Yea, I am Miller. You got something for me?" Bellamy rested his arm on the feed store counter, not truly minding the grime from all the seed and hay.

"Cattle rancher down the road came in here earlier, posted that add," Miller said, jerking his head towards the call board where a new piece of paper had been posted.

"Thanks Miller," Bellamy called, tearing down the add and heading back out to his truck. Asking for "a strong young man to help with farm chores, truck not required", the address was just down the road.

As Bellamy pulled into the long dirt driveway he could see peach trees hanging low, their fruit ripe, and cows peppered the pastures, the picture perfect Southern home. A large black lab came running up to his truck, not quite barking, but his tial wasn't exactly wagging in glee at the sight of an unknown truck.

"Hey bud," Bellamy said nervously, he liked dogs just fine, but they always made him nervous... not enough early exposure in his youth probably. He squatted down, offering out his hand for the dog to lick. To his surprise the dog launched himself onto Bellamy, covering his face in sloppy kisses.

"Wells!" A deep voice called out, and the dog, evidently named Wells, lunged off of Bellamy in a mad dash to get to the man who had called his name. Bellamy slowly picked himself up off the ground, shaking the dust off his jeans. "Sorry about him, he's really harmless, I promise," the man offered Bellamy a hand, the hard calluses grating against Bellamy's own. "The names Jake, how can I help you?"

"I heard you were looking for a hired man to help out, I've just moved to this area, and I need a day job, was hoping I could be of some help to you, sir. My names Bellamy, Bellamy Blake." Bellamy shifted uncomfortably as Jake tok in Bellamy's build, his muscles were obvious to anyone, and he had felt the callouses when they shook hands.

"You have experience working on farms Bellamy?"

"Yes sir, I was raised on one," Bellamy shifted slightly at the slight lie, however it was simply easier to explain it this way.

"Excellent, I'm glad you stopped by," Jake said, motioning for Bellamy to follow him. They walked the perimeter of the farm Jake showing Bellamy where everything was.

"So what do you think? Think you can manage it?" Jake asked,

"Seems like it'll work just fine Sir," Bellamy said, grateful to have finally found a job.

"Tav? You home?" Bellamy let the door to their apartment swing shut behind him, calling for his little sister.

"In my room Bell!" Octavia called, and Bellamy sighed. He had half hoped that Octavia would be out so that he could have the apartment to himself, but...

"You want takeout for dinner?" Bellamy questioned, heading to the shower to wash off the grit from the day. He'd forgotten how hard farm work could be, and he was certainly looking forward to a long shower.

Toweling off, Bellamy was greeted to the great scent of Chinese food. "I went ahead and ordered, I hope you don't mind, just kinda got some of everything,..." Octavia called, and he could hear her scrapping one dish clean. Walking into the kitchenette area, he grabbed a bowl of his own, sinking down next to her.

"I got a job today Octavia," he started, but was cut off by her flinging her arms around him.

"That's great Bell! Now I won't feel so bad about leaving you here alone all day!" She squealed, Octavia was a student at the University of South Carolina, which had prompted their recent move.

"I'm working out on one of this big farms, should pay well, and I'll stay in shape," he said, winking at Octavia. They settled into a comfortable silence, scraping styrofoam containers clean. Octavia had turned the tv on, and eventually she fell asleep. Bellamy scooped her up, her dark hair matching his own perfectly. Carefully he removed the textbooks from her bed and laid her on it, before collapsing on his own. Maybe, for once, things could go right.


End file.
